victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Jade West
Jade West is Tori's nemesis and a dark 'mean girl'. Characteristics Even though she is known as a bit of a "mean girl," she more fits the role of a "bad girl." Jade has the look and characteristics of a Goth person. She is often seen wearing black nail polish, black clothes, and black accesories, and is also known to have a rather dark outlook. It is also possible that Jade is a punk-rocker. She often gets props for her hard work (and her boyfriend, Beck). According to Beck, Jade has a star tattoo on her right inner arm and has since gotten another one ("Jade's getting her new tattoo."). Jade also has streaks in her hair, which are different colors in various episodes and two piercings on her face (which she got right after her mother told her not to). She and Beck have matching necklaces. Based on TheSlap, she seems to have quite an obsession with Beck, her long time boyfriend. This obsession started the rivalry with Tori, when Tori tried to clean Beck´s shirt after she spilled coffee on it. Jade assumed that Tori was trying to flirt with him and has hated her ever since. Jade mentions on TheSlap.com that she has "recurring dreams that I really can't tell you about," possibly showing her dark personality, or a sign that she's suffered abuse of some sort (be it mental, emotional, or physical).Her "mean girl" personality and jealousy of Tori may indicate that she harbors deep insecurities. She writes that she hates Spring because of the allergies (among other reasons), which might imply she suffers from mold or pollen allergies. Her favorite teacher at Hollywood Arts is Mr. Sikowitz according to TheSlap.com. She also seems to have very subtle ways of revenge. She said in her profile video that if someone makes her mad "...I won´t get in a fight with you, but I´ll retaliate in a way that´ll make you sad for a LOOONG time." In "Stage Fighting," a girl who accidently threw a cup of water at her fearfully exclaimed: "Please don´t destroy me socially!" This implies Jade is rather high on the social hierarchy of Hollywood Arts. In "The Birthweek Song," her macabre and dark sense of humor was revealed when she described a scene, where a monster gouged out a play´s character´s eyes, as "really funny." In "Survival of the Hottest," it is shown that she is very resistant to heat. She sweats for the first time ever when they are all stuck in Beck´s RV with temperatures of about 110 degrees and starts to cry afterwards. She used to say she didn´t sweat because it was "gross." and she chooses not to. In "Wi-Fi in the Sky", it is shown she has a collection of butterflies and several things in jars in her room. YouTube Relationship with Other Characters Tori Jade appears to have had a rivalry with Tori ever since the first episode where Tori spilled coffee on Beck´s shirt and tried to clean it. As of episode 3, Stage Fighting, they seem to be developing a possible friendship, though she still displays a dislike for Tori. In the next episode, The Birthweek Song she gives Tori coffee she found in the garbage and says "Yeah, I'm not really her friend." Despite saying this, Jade comes to Tori when she breaks up with Beck in Jade Dumps Beck, and asks for her advice. As of now, they seem to be considered 'frenemies'. (See: Jori) Cat Despite their opposite personalities, Jade and Cat seem to be good friends. Each expresses concern for the other when they're hurt, and calls out the person who caused it. Jade is also less hostile towards Cat than towards most people, whereas Cat is not as easily offended by Jade. In the episode Survival of the Hottest, they hug, which may imply that they are very good friends. (See: Cade) Beck Beck is Jade's boyfriend, whom she seems to obsess over. However they are shown to be mutually in love on mulitple occassions. They have been dating for a year and 11 months preceeding the beginning of the series. She dumps Beck in the episode Jade Dumps Beck, but has second thoughts about it and wants him back. She goes through a short state of depression when Beck doesn't take her back, even resorting to getting help from her enemy, Tori. At the end of the same episode, they rekindle their relationship and they are still dating. In Beck's profile video on the Slap.com, Jade states that they've been dating for two years and been exclusive for a year and a half. (See: Bade) André Jade seems to not have any problem with André. But doesn't really interact much with him, likely because of his friendship with Tori. They eat at the same table and they talk amongst the same group of people. In the episode, "Stage Fighting," André goes up to her about her (fake) hurt eye. Sinjin Sinjin has a massive crush on Jade, but she dislikes him very much. In "Jade Dumps Beck," when Sinjin heard that Jade dumped Beck, Sinjin told her, "Want one (boyfriend)?" Jade responded, "Walk away." and he did so quickly. In "Tori the Zombie", Jade said his mother gave birth to the wrong thing. Sinjin was also shown to be in Jade's house, obviously without permission much to Jade's dislike in "Wi-Fi in the Sky". Trina Jade has barely interacted with Trina so far, but she appears to hate her. In Jade Dumps Beck, Trina gives her a flyer advertising her one-woman show. Jade responds by crumpling up the flyer and stuffing it down Trina's shirt. In Survival of the Hottest Jade yells to Trina that no one likes her, twice. Also, when Tori asked Jade what she thought she should get Trina for her birthday, she replied wittingly "talent," making it clear that she does not think Trina has any. Erwin Sikowitz Jade claims that Sikowitz is her favorite teacher, and mostly participates in his activities. Sikowitz doesn't really have a relationship with her, although calling her to be in a improv scene in Pilot and randomly calling on her to be in a Drive By Acting Exercise, which she is often annoyed by but still she does it. Jade was also the first to comment about Sikowitz's TheSlap page. Trivia *Jade almost never sweats until the temperature reaches about, 102 degrees. *Screen name is ScissorLuv. She can be seen playing with scissors, so the name fits. *The streaks of color in her hair change frequently. *Has 2 tattoos and 2 visible piercings. *Jade can get very jealous very easily when her boy friend, Beck, talks about a girl she deosn't know. *Jade carries a bag during the scene where she breaks up with Beck with the words "Gears of War" on the strap, possibly referring to the video game. *Jade makes a video series of things she hates and the list is quite long. *On theSlap, Beck captions a picture stating that Jade never smiles. Gallery JadeWestTheSlap.jpg|Jade 's picture form TheSlap. Emojade.png|But the most surprising part of the play happened at the end the monster gauged out Priscilla's eyes which for whatever reason this I found really funny. Jade2.jpg|Jade in Stage Fighting. Badejkr.jpg Gigl.jpg Victorious-season-1-23.jpg Victorious-season-1-14.jpg Jadeagain.jpg Picture 14.png Basfghf.jpg Antibade.jpg OfCAWLINSE.jpg Robbie, Jade, and Cat (Strangers on a Bus).JPG 0.jpg|Jade Victorious.jpg Jade and Beck-making up.jpg Bigtoerob.png Jade-victorious-13677887-274-300.jpg Candre1.jpg 24223 389270652838 312617142838 3892132 2375920 n.jpg Category:Characters Category:Images Category:Images of Jade West Category:Actor Images Category:Females Category:Season 1 Category:Images of Tori Vega Category:Images of Cat Valentine Category:Images of Beck Oliver Category:Images of Trina Vega Category:Images of Robbie Shapiro Category:Images of Rex Category:Images of Andre Harris Category:Pairings